


Fuck You and Fuck You

by Romiress



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon is something I am vaguely aware of but have mostly thrown out, Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Universe: Who even knows at this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: A very short fic largely inspired by Francis Xie (@francishsie over on Twitter)'s multitude of amazing dickslade comics.





	Fuck You and Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francisxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxie/gifts).



Dick doesn’t exactly the remember the details of the first time things happened. Realistically speaking, there were a lot of times things  _almost_ happened. He’s pretty sure he had lost a fight, and he’s pretty sure he was after some kind of information. He’s also pretty sure that one of them--probably him--made a  _suck my dick_  joke.

In his head, he likes to think Slade was the one who said it. That Dick demanded the information and Slade said  _why don’t you just suck my dick for it?_  and then things went to the obvious conclusion.

But he’s pretty sure  _he’s_  the one who said it.

Because no matter what he tells himself, he was definitely the instigator for that one. Slade didn’t exactly shove him off, but after things were all said and done--after Dick could taste Slade on the back of his tongue as the older man panted for breath above him--he did make a point of slamming Dick’s head into the wall hard enough that he saw stars and told him to fuck off.

He definitely remembers that part.

He also remembers miming oral sex once or twice or a dozen times afterwards when he saw Slade, and the looks Slade gave him behind his teammates backs.

He’s burned those looks into his memory.

Equal parts fuck you and  _fuck you_.

He remembers round two a lot better than round one, probably because it didn’t come with a concussion. He remembers the taste, the way Slade looked at him, all hungry and frustrated. He remembers them stumbling back until they found a couch, and the struggle to be on top, flipping back and forth until the couch flipped over entirely and Slade joined him on the floor.

They broke his favorite lamp.

He liked that lamp.

But he liked the look of Slade under him that much more.

The second time was a keeper.


End file.
